A New Start
by xSquadronx
Summary: Things in the Wasteland were returning to normal. Peace had been restored and things were returning to the way they once were. But for Oswald, one thing is missing: Ortensia. Will his luck change and bring the two young lovers together again?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Author's note: This is my first story about Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. I'm writing this in response toBJtheOswaldfanatic's challenge of writing a story that has Oswald in it. Now don't worry, I will keep writing stories about Mickey and Minnie. I already had this story on DeviantArt, but after I found out about the challenge, I decided to accept. Like I said, I will keep writing Mickey and Minnie stories. I'm just posting this story here solely for the acceptance of the challenge and to add it with a few other Oswald stories on here. Anyway, I hope you like it. No flames or criticism.

P.S.: I want to clarify that I do not have Epic Mickey yet so I've no idea what happens in it, and that everything that happens in this story I created in my imagination. So if anything in this fic is actually similar to anything in the game then... O.o Wow... That is uncanny... O.o :D Also, this is a Christmas present to ll of you OswaldxOrtensia fans out there. Merry Christmas! :D

xSquadronx.

* * *

A NEW START

It surprised him how much things had changed. From what they used to be to what they were now. And now, things didn't look much different from when he left. He surveyed the area around him, examining his surroundings. He could recall how things used to be, and as he looked around the area, he couldn't help but feel anger toward the one who had caused this devastation.

Oswald looked around the Wasteland; a fitting name for it now. The place used to be the very opposite of the name; Once a lush, happy environment full of color and life, the area used to be paradise to the inhabitants that lived there. It was a happy place, full of wonder and excitement, joy and adventure.

But then the Phantom Blot appeared. Ravaging and destroying its beauty, the Blot turned the once colorful land into a dull, dark world - a wasteland. Oswald remembered when things began to change. The Blot slowly took control, day by day. With each passing day, the world that Oswald knew became more and more horrific. No longer a home, it had became a heck hole.

Oswald shook his head, bearing his teeth and balling his fists as he growled. He detested the Blot. Everything was fine until he showed up. The Phantom Blot had ruined everything, taken everything away from him. His home, his life, and Ortensia. Oswald had a good life. He lived in a beautiful, peaceful land, the people liked him and he liked them, and he had Ortensia, his girlfriend, at his side. A sweet, innocent, young female cat, Ortensia was the light of Oswald's life. She was what keep him going, she was his rock. She had always been there for him, believed in him, and helped him stay on the right track.

But then one day she was gone... And with her went his life.

She had went to town to pick up a few things and never returned. He looked for her but never found her. During his search, he ran into the Blot for the first time. That was his first time knowing of the Blot's presence in his home world. The Phantom Blot informed him that something terrible had happened to a female cat, that she'd been abducted by someone and killed. That was when Oswald's whole world shattered.

The Blot had told him that he had caught a glimpse of her abductor - a young, male mouse wearing red shorts. Oswald didn't believe his brother, Mickey Mouse, had done this for a second. He loved his brother. He didn't buy the Blot's story. But the Blot continued to put ideas in Oswald's head. He tried to make Oswald believe he wasn't cared for, that his own family had turned on him, and that it was his own brother that had killed his girlfriend. For a while, Oswald never bought it. But Ortensia's death had wounded him in a way that would never heal. He missed her so much. The grief was getting to him. With each passing day, he lost another piece of his mind.

Gradually, Oswald began to notice his home world being destroyed. The Phantom Blot had said it was the same person that had killed Oswald's girlfriend. That's how the Blot was able to destroy the land and turn Oswald against Mickey. The Blot continued to put ideas in Oswald's head, making him think he wasn't cared for, that he should get revenge on the person that had taken his life away. And then, Oswald just stopped trying... He gave up fighting for his home world and the Blot ravaged it. Oswald then wanted one thing: Revenge. Using grief, the Blot was able to brainwash Oswald and turn him against his own family. The Blot had started and fueled the jealousy and anger Oswald felt toward Mickey.

Oswald felt Jealous toward Mickey for him still having a life, for still being successful, and for still having his girlfriend, Minnie Mouse, at his side. And When Oswald found out Mickey was in the Wasteland, he was going to make his little brother pay.

But things turned out differently. Mickey helped Oswald to realize the truth, to understand. Oswald realized Mickey wasn't the one to blame. The Phantom Blot had done all of this. Mickey was merely a victim of the Blot's plans. Oswald knew then: The Blot had brainwashed him, turned him against the only real family he had left. That it was the Blot who had destroyed his home, and that it was the Blot who had taken Ortensia. The Blot had used Oswald to get revenge on Mickey. He was nothing more than a pawn in the Blot's game.

Oswald couldn't believe that he had almost killed his own flesh and blood. He felt so much guilt over his actions. He didn't blame Mickey if he never wanted to seem him again. But Mickey forgave him, the last thing Oswald thought he would do. He forgave him, and wanted him to come back with him, so they could be a family. Oswald was overjoyed. He couldn't express the joy he felt in his heart. And for the first time in a long time, he felt happiness. Such a warm, wonderful feeling. Mickey was happy to have his brother back and Oswald was happy to have his. Oswald didn't understand how Mickey could forgive him, but he was glad he did. He wanted to be a family again. Both of them did.

Oswald regretted the things he had put his dear, little brother through, but he was thankful and happy that Mickey had forgiven him and welcomed him back. Oswald knew then: He was loved. He was a new person. He promised Mickey that he would be a better brother, the kind Mickey deserved. And Oswald would never break that promise. Mickey needed him as much as he needed Mickey. They were a family. Brothers. Oswald saw that now. Thanks to his little brother, he had a second chance. A chance to make things right. And he wouldn't let his brother down.

Oswald smiled a little, feeling relief flow through him. His thoughts then drifted back to the reason he was there again. Taking a deep breath, he continued onward. He made his way to the place he used to bring Ortensia to. It was a little hill overlooking the town and it had a beautiful view. Beautiful flowers bloomed around the area, and the grass and trees were lush with life. Thankfully, this area hadn't been tarnished by the Blot's ways. Taking a deep breath, he sat down amongst the flowers, careful not to hurt the small bouquet of flowers he was carrying. They were Ortensia's favorite kind. He lifted his head to the sky and smiled as he saw it was clear. Things were getting back to normal since he and Mickey had defeated the Blot. The place was beginning to look beautiful again.

"Hey, Ortensia," Oswald said softly, looking up at the sky. "Things are getting back to normal around here. You'd like how much progress people are making. Things are really looking up around here." He looked down at the flowers around him. "This place is just like it always ways. The Blot hadn't touched it." His smile faded. "But this place isn't the same..." Lifting his head back to the sky, he gripped the flowers in his hands. "Without you here, nothing will ever be the same. No matter how much we rebuild, nothing will be the same without you here."

Oswald sniffed and wiped his eyes. Looking at the flowers in his hands, a tear dripped down onto one of the petals. He raised a hand and gently stroked one of them. Then he lifted his head back up to the sky.

"I really miss you... I wish you were still here... I wish... I wish we could have spent more time together." A breeze began to blow. Oswald stood up and tossed the flowers into the air, letting them be carried in the breeze. He watched as the flowers scattered as they flew away, and he wiped his eyes as he felt the breeze blow his ears. "I love you."

Oswald stayed on the hill for a while longer before heading back to town. He missed Ortensia like crazy. She was his better half. She always made sure his head was on straight. But without her, he didn't know if he was coming or going. Though he was more swinging toward going. Though patching things up with his brother had healed some of his heart, the part that had always been Ortensia's felt broken, shattered into so many pieces not even time could could fix it. He thought everything: Had he been with her that day, the Blot wouldn't have taken her. He should have been there to protect her. He knew she wouldn't want him beating himself up over something that he wasn't in control of, but he couldn't help it. He missed her. He wanted her back.

Sure there had been a few girls before her that one could might could go as far as to say he dated them, but once his eyes met those of Ortensia's, that was it. He knew she was the one. So many things about her had captivated him. And when she spoke, his heart soared. He knew there was no other. What she saw in him, he never understood. But she must have saw something. And he was thankful she had. Once she had been taken from him, he had lost his mind. He succumbed to the Blot's twisted ideas and tried to destroy his own brother. Though everything turned out okay in the end, one thing had been lost: Her.

Oswald sighed as he trudged slowly back to the exit. He knew his heart would never fully mend. And no matter how much the Wasteland was restored back to its former glory, it would never be the home it used to be. Not without her there with him. He wasn't that far from the exit when someone came bouncing up behind him. Oswald heard and quickly turned around to see the familiar face.

"Whoa, easy there, little guy. What's the rush?" Oswald soothed, kneeling down to the Bunny Kid.

"I'm trying to find a good place for hide and seek," the Bunny Kid explained. "Me and a few others are gonna play hide and seek and I'm trying to find us a good spot to play."

"Well there's plenty of places to hide," Oswald said.

"Maybe we should try that old building near the woods." Oswald cocked a brow. He didn't remember a building near the woods.

"What building?"

"You know! That creepy-looking one? Kinda big but still looks creepy? Just a little ways into the woods?" Oswald racked his brain trying to recall such a place, but he couldn't remember.

"Can you show it to me?"

"Sure! Come on! I'll show ya!" The Bunny Kid hopped off with Oswald in tow. It didn't take them long to reach the woods, and as the Bunny Kid led Oswald through them, he wondered why he never knew of this place. Nothing looked familiar. He made sure to stay close to the Bunny Kid.

The Bunny Kids were orphans. Oswald and Ortensia had discovered them in an orphanage and decided to take care of them. Since then, the Bunny Kids - so they called them - had looked at Oswald and Ortensia as their parents. Though Oswald and Ortensia wasn't married - yet - they took care of the Bunny Kids like they were their own. However, the Bunny Kids fared pretty well at taking care of themselves. And since most of the residents in the town were friendly folk, the Bunny Kids liked being free and playing outdoors.

As the two rabbits made their way through the relatively dark woods, they came upon an old building that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Oswald could understand why they Bunny Kids had called it creepy.

"This is it!" the Bunny Kid announced. Stopping, Oswald looked around. Then he turned back to the child and knelt down.

"You know you're not supposed to wander off, especially to places like this." The Bunny Kid dropped his head.

"Sorry..." Oswald smiled, and patted the little bunny's head.

"That's okay. Just don't be playing around here anymore, okay. It's not safe."

"Okay!" the Bunny Kid said, brightening up.

"Why don't you go play with the others? There are plenty of places to play in besides here."

"Okay! Thanks!" And with that, the Bunny Kid hopped away, leaving Oswald at the strange location. Turning back to the old building, he decided to check it out. He reckoned that being adventurous ran in the family. Cautiously, the young rabbit made his way inside the building. The front door made an eerie creak as it opened and echoed through the room. Oswald cringed at the sound, and surveyed the room. Flood lights lit the halls, providing just enough light for him to see. Slowly, he began walking down the hall. He passed several doors and opened them as he did, checking out the rooms. Rounding another hallway, Oswald heard something coming down the hall. Peeking around the corner, he saw a Beetleworx patrolling the halls.

"What the heck is that thing doing here?" he growled to himself. "Hmm. How am I gonna get past that thing?" Suddenly, the Beetleworx detected a heat signature: Oswald. It faced the rabbit's direction and began moving. "Shoot!" Oswald turned and dashed down the hall with the Beetleworx right behind. Oswald suddenly stopped and turned around. "No! I'm done running!" He balled his fists, staring down the Beetleworx. "You want some? Come get some."

The Beetleworx prepared to strike and lunged toward the rabbit, but Oswald had an advantage: He was a rabbit, thus he had a powerful kick. At the right moment, he jumped and kicked the Beetleworx with both feet. The impact sent the machine hurling into a wall, denting it and the wall. Oswald watched it for a second, making sure it was down. Then he grinned victoriously.

"Don't mess with the rabbit." He looked up to the ceiling, thinking of his girl. "I wish you could've seen that." Looking back down at the pile of wreckage, he walked past it and made his way down the hall. After a little while, he found another door and slowly opened it. It was a small room with a small bookshelf, a desk, a lamp, and some papers. He stepped inside and over to the desk. Glancing over the pile of notes, he picked them up and began flipping through them, trying to find anything of interest. As he did, something caught his eye. One entry caught his attention. Curious, he began to read.

"Things are slowly progressing. That rabbit has proved more intelligent than I previously thought. It won't be as easy to turn him against that mouse as I thought, but it will work." Oswald's eyes widened. This was written by the Phantom Blot. Intrigued, he read on. "Once I turn him against his brother, then I'll drag that mouse into this world and let that rabbit deal with him. I've been able to take over part of this world right under that foolish rabbit's nose. Once I can convince him that his brother is the one destroying his world, it will only be a matter of time before this world falls to me." Oswald growled. If only he had known, none of the events that happened would have. But there was more. "Had it not been for taking the girl cat, that ignorant rabbit's heart wouldn't be as vulnerable. It would not have been as easy to blame that mouse. I've put a couple of guards in charge of guarding her. Should either of those two make it here, they won't be able to get to her in one piece."

Oswald's heart filled with hope. Could Ortensia still be alive? He threw down the papers, dashed out the door and down the hall, deeper into the building. He had new hope. If she was still alive, he would find her. He had to. He ran down the halls, one goal in mind: Rescue her. Rounding another corner, he spotted a Beetleworx standing in front of a door. Oswald didn't even give it time to react. Jumping up, he kicked it, sending it to the ground. Hard. Obviously, the Beetleworx he disposed of earlier must have been the second guard. Oswald kicked the door open so hard it almost came off its rusty hinges.

He paused.

There she was.

"Ortensia!" he cried as he ran to the machine she was kept in. She was inside of a pod-like machine, seemingly asleep. A layer of glass separated them. She was every bit as beautiful as the last time he saw her. It felt like his heart would explode with joy. He frantically looked around for a way to release her. Spotting a button, he slammed his fist into it. A gust of air came from the pod as the glass opened. Oswald grabbed Ortensia in his arms and held her as he knelt down. He felt for her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it. "Ortensia! Wake up! Please wake up!" He shook her gently, hoping, praying for a response. Then he did the one thing he could think of. He lifted her face to his and pressed his lips lightly to hers. Pulling away, he watched closely for a response. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open, revealing those eyes he never thought he'd see again. "Ortensia..." he breathed, relieved. His heart did laps in his chest. As her eyes focused, Ortensia saw the handsome, cute, beautiful face her her true love.

"Oswald!" she cried in joy, wrapping her arms around him. He happily hugged her back, each holding each other for the first time in a long time. Too long a time. She pulled away and kissed him deeply and passionately, and in that moment, Oswald truly felt complete. No longer did he feel broken or that a piece of his heart was missing. Now he felt complete, happier than he'd ever been. After several seconds, they pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you," both said in unison. Then they embraced. She squeezed him tight, happy to have her love back.

"Oh, Oswald... I knew you'd come for me. I just knew you'd save me."

"I told you I'd never let you down." He held her, not wanting to let her go. For so long he believed her to be dead. Now, here, holding her, he believed his name to be true. He really was a lucky rabbit. She heard him sniffle and pulled away to look at him. It wasn't often she saw him cry. She looked at him, her own eyes stained with tears as she looked into his. "I looked for you... I thought you were..." he didn't want to say the word. "I didn't want to believe you were gone."

"Shh," she silenced him softly, brushing her hand over his cheek. He felt her warmth and just savored it, letting her warmth flow through him. "It's okay. I'm okay and we're together again." They smiled at one another, each crying tears of joy. Then they embraced one another. After a bit, they pulled away and he picked her up in his arms.

"Come on. Let's get outta here." The young, female cat giggled.

"I've been sleeping for a while. I think can walk."

"Even so, I just want to carry you." She smiled fondly at him and nuzzled her cheek against his.

"Oh, Oswald..."

As they made their way down the halls, the same Beetleworx Oswald ran into earlier appeared down one of the halls. It was damaged, but not yet fully out.

"You again..." Oswald growled in annoyance. Ortensia saw the monstrosity and clutched Oswald tighter.

"What is that thing?" she asked, fearful. Oswald gently set her down and stood in front of her, protecting her.

"It'll be scrap metal in a second. Just stay behind me." Ortensia grabbed Oswald's arm, clutching it tightly. She had just got her bunny back, she wasn't about to let him get killed.

"Are you nuts? Look at the size of that thing! You are not going to take it on alone." He turned to her, a confidant smile on his lips.

"Relax, kitty cat. I knocked it out before. I'll do it again." He turned back to the machine. "Only this time I'll make sure it goes down for the count." Ortensia looked on in fear, hoping and praying Oswald would be all right. He stepped closer to the Beetleworx, smirking, making sure to get far enough away from his girl so that the fight wouldn't put her in danger.

"Back for another round I see."

"Be careful, Oswald!" Ortensia hollered.

"Don't worry. This'll be a piece of carrot cake." The machine began moving, heading toward Oswald at a fast speed. Oswald waited for the right moment then jumped out of the way, going over the machine. The Beetleworx stopped and turned around to face Oswald, who landed on the opposite side. "You know, being a rabbit has some advantages," Oswald said coolly, smirking. "Like this." Oswald jumped back over the machine, back on the other side again. "And this!" Before the Beetleworx could turn around, Oswald jumped and kicked it. The impact was at a weak point, causing the machine to hit the floor. It was totaled. "I told you before: Don't mess with the rabbit."

"Oswald!" Ortensia cried, running up to him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Oh, honey-bunny, you did it!"

"Was there any doubt?" he responded in his usual manner. She giggled and kissed him. Then he picked her up. "How's about we get outta here?"

"You got it," she replied. With that, he began hopping down the halls, making a light "sproing" sound.

Ortensia began to explain what happened to her. The Phantom Blot had captured her and placed her in that pod in a state of suspended animation, though she wasn't aware how long she had been out. Obviously, the Blot had taken her because he knew it would weaken Oswald's heart, making his mind and heart more vulnerable to his plans. By this point, they had exited the building and had made their way to the end of the woods, back to town.

Ortensia couldn't believe the shape the town was in. Oswald began to explain everything. About how after she disappeared he looked and looked for her, how the Blot came and made him believe that it was his brother's fault, how he almost killed his own brother out of jealousy and anger, and how his brother had forgiven him for what he had done.

"I'm so sorry... For everything," Oswald said shamefully, dropping his head, his ears drooping as he set her down.

"Oswald..." Ortensia said softly, placing her hand on his cheek and making him look up at her. "That's all in the past. This is the present. What matters is that you're okay, you didn't hurt your brother, and that everything between you two is the way it should be."

"Still... I shouldn't have let the Blot get to me..." He shook his head, ashamed of the decisions he had made, of the things he had done.

"That's the past," she smiled softly. "What matters to me is that you're okay, that you're back to normal and that we're together again. I forgive you." He looked at her, stunned.

"How can you forgive me? After everything I've done?" She smiled, taking his face into her hands.

"Because I love you and I want to forgive you." She kissed him softly, stroking his face. Pulling away, she smiled. "If your brother can forgive you, then I certainly can. Now all you have to do is forgive yourself." Oswald smiled. It was just like it used to be. Her helping him keep his head on straight, her speaking wisely, and her knowing how to make him feel better no matter how down he was feeling. She leaned up and gave him a gentle peck on his lips. "Now I don't want you to dwell on this. What happened is in the past. This is the present. I'm willing to put all this behind me if you are."

"I'm willing," he smiled. He wrapped her in his arms, savoring the feel of her warm, little body against his. "I love you," he said.

"I love you," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. After sharing a kiss, they pulled away and he scooped her up in his arms.

"How about we go to our new home?" he suggested.

"You got it, hippity-hop," she smiled sweetly, her arms going around his neck as she kissed one of his ears.

Oswald and Ortensia left the Wasteland and headed for their new home. They were back together again, and both were so thankful they were. They were together, they were in love, and they were happy. And now that they were back together, nothing would ever separate them again. Oswald felt complete. He had his little brother back, and he had his girlfriend back. The rabbit and cat felt complete. They were together and nothing would ever separate them again.

THE END


End file.
